


Words Are Like Weapons, Driven Deep In My Heart

by Thraceadams



Series: Fantasy [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Fantasy Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be Tommy's turn and instead he's drinking alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Like Weapons, Driven Deep In My Heart

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Words Are Like Weapons, Driven Deep In My Heart

  
Tommy sat at the bar nursing his drink. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed in frustration. They were supposed to be out in Adam's Mustang tonight, on their way to fulfilling Tommy's next fantasy. Instead, he was here drinking alone because Adam was fucking late. He shifted in his seat vowing to give Adam another fifteen minutes and then he was leaving and Adam could come find him if he wanted to fucking apologize.

The whole thing had been stupid. In fact, Tommy couldn't even really remember what they'd started arguing about. But argue they had, and Adam had said things, he'd said things, and it had ended with him storming out with an overnight bag in his hand. He'd spent the night at Monte's house, actually he'd spent the last several nights there. He and Adam hadn't actually spoken in almost a week. The only communication there'd been between them was a text he'd received from Adam asking him to be here in this bar, on this night, at this time. So here he was and there was no Adam in sight.

He turned and threw some money on the bar and went to stand up just as the spotlight hit the stage. The bartender grabbed Tommy's money and leaned over. "They put on a pretty good show here, might want to find yourself a seat closer to the stage."

Tommy just nodded but found himself looking around for an empty spot. He might as well enjoy the show, see if he couldn't salvage something about this night. A chair became vacant up front so Tommy pushed his way through the crowd and claimed it before anyone else could. He watched as a blond guy in jeans and a silk shirt made his way to the center of the stage.

A casual glance around the room told Tommy that Adam was nowhere to be found. He was so busy scanning the room that he was barely registering what the guy on stage was saying until something caught his attention.

"In addition to our normal lineup tonight, we've got a new one-time guest performer. She's not a professional Doll, this is for tonight only."

Tommy turned to watch, because new performers in a place like this were always intriguing, especially one that was a one-time thing only.

"This performance is special to her. She's dedicating it to a special man out there. He knows who he is and this performance is dedicated to him. So without further ado, I give you, Miss Kiki."

Tommy's heart skipped a beat at the name. It was the name Adam used whenever he dressed in drag, which wasn't all that often. Frantically he looked around the room again, expecting to see Adam striding through the crowd, a determined look on his face. Instead, the music from the stage started up and something pricked at Tommy's memory.

It wasn't a new song, or some club song, but yet it was familiar. He watched as a tall raven-haired woman strode to the front of the stage. She wore a clingy black sequin dress that was slit up her thigh almost to her crotch. The neckline plunged in a deep V but there was nothing filling it out. Tommy's eyes shifted to her arms and his breath caught in his throat. Freckles. Everywhere. Slowly he lifted his eyes and met a very familiar set of piercing blue ones just in time to hear Adam, no, Kiki start to sing.

>   
> _If I could turn back time  
>  If I could find a way  
> I'd take back those words that have hurt you  
> And you'd stay_   
> 

Tommy ducked his head and smiled. He knew the song now. Who didn't? It was classic Cher and he sure as fuck remembered the video. Cher strutting around in some leather straps surrounded by a bunch of sailors. Everything about that video and her straddling the gun was so phallic it was almost funny, except it wasn't because it was fucking hot at the same time. He looked up again in time to see Adam looking right at him.

>   
> _I didn't really mean to hurt you  
>  I didn't wanna see you go  
> I know I made you cry  
> But baby  
> If I could turn back time  
> If I could find a way  
> I'd take back those words that have hurt you  
> And you'd stay_   
> 

Tommy's face heated up and he lowered his head again, his blond fringe hiding his eyes. His heart clenched. Adam was apologizing in a big fucking way. He should have known. Adam never did anything halfway. There were always grand gestures, just like playing Enter Fucking Sandman in New Zealand for his birthday during that first tour.

He glanced up at Adam again, and found those blue eyes glued to his, pleading with him as the song continued. Tommy watched Adam move on the stage. It wasn't hard to tell that his focus was on someone in the audience. Tommy shifted a bit in his seat as people started looking around obviously trying to figure out who Adam, né Kiki, was singing to.

Tommy groaned inwardly when he felt his dick start to take an interest in things up on the stage. Adam seemed to forget he was wearing a dress that was slit up to there and he was constantly exposing the top of his thigh. Tommy was close enough he could just glimpse the black lace of the panties Adam was wearing.

Adam strutted across the stage, gesturing toward Tommy as he sang, the words ringing through the room and right into Tommy's heart.

>   
> _Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
>  Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
> I know that I was blind, and darling  
> If I could turn back time_   
> 

Tommy found himself smiling, moving his foot in time to the music as he watched Adam work the crowd, work the stage. He could feel the emotion behind the song and it made the lump in his throat even bigger. He swallowed hard, willing the hot rush of tears behind his eyes not to fall. And then the key changed and Adam stepped off the stage, walking right over to him.

When Adam stopped in front of him, he reached down and took Tommy's hand, pulling him to his feet. Adam sang the last chorus to him and when the music started to fade he spoke right into the microphone.

"I know I hurt you, Tommy Joe, and I'm sorry. I made a complete ass of myself and I hope this at least in part starts to make up for that. Will you please accept my apology and give me a second chance?"

Tommy reached up with his free hand and brushed away the one errant tear that had spilled over.

"Give him a chance!" the crowd shouted.

Tommy laughed, ducking his head into Adam's chest. He sighed as he felt Adam's arms tentatively wrap around him. His lips brushed the skin of Adam's chest before he tilted his head up to look at Adam. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Adam's arms tightened around him just as he pressed their lips together, his tongue sliding into Tommy's mouth, all hot, possessive, and apologetic at the same time. Adam broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm the one who's sorry. Come back with me to the dressing room?" he asked hopefully.

Tommy nodded, his cheeks reddening further as he slipped his hand into Adam's and let him pull him toward the back amidst catcalls and cheers from the rest of the patrons. He followed Adam around the stage, down the hall, and into a dressing room. Adam shut the door behind them and locked it.

"I know the headliner, this is her dressing room. She said we could have it for as long as we needed it during the first show. After that, I believe she told me I should take you home and let you do whatever you want to me provided you've forgiven me."

Adam looked at him, biting his lip. "So um, have you?"

"Have I what?" Tommy asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Adam's hand, their fingers still laced together.

"Forgiven me?"

Tommy looked down at the floor, drawing his lip in between his teeth. "You really hurt me. What you said. I would never do that, would never be like that and you know it. To hear you say it, it hurt."

"I know," Adam said quietly. "And I wish I could take those words back. I meant that song I sang out there. If I could go back in time and never have said what I said, I would. But I can't, all I can do is tell you I'm sorry and hope you understand how much I mean it and know just how much I love you, Tommy Joe."

The lump in Tommy's throat had reappeared, making it hard to swallow and almost impossible to talk. He squeezed Adam's fingers though, closing his eyes, willing the tears away. He nodded his head and suddenly found himself crushed to Adam's chest, those long muscular freckled arms wrapped around him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

"God, Tommy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Adam whispered into his hair over and over again.

Tommy clung to him, his heart pounding in his chest and his lungs feeling like they were fire. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have blown up like that, shouldn't have walked out."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes. When Tommy had his heart and his breathing back under control, he turned his face to the side, relishing the cool air on his skin. "Can we go home now? Please?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let me grab my things."

Adam kissed the top of his head and moved away from him, gathering things up and stuffing them into a familiar black knapsack.

"You wanna follow me or –"

"I –um-" Adam's face reddened. "Sutan drove me. I was hoping you know?"

A smile broke out over Tommy's face and he stretched his hand out. Relief flooded Adam's face and he grabbed Tommy's hand, threading their fingers together. Tommy brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed Adam's fingers. "Let's go home."

They walked out the back together hand in hand toward Tommy's car. "I um, my stuff's still at Monte's," Tommy mumbled, as he opened the passenger door for Adam.

"You wanna get it now, or wait until tomorrow?" Adam asked, his voice deepening with barely disguised need now that they were alone.

Tommy met Adam's eyes and suddenly couldn't even remember what he'd taken with him to Monte's, or if he even needed it. "It can wait," he breathed out.

"Good."

He watched Adam get into the car, gathering his dress around him so it didn't get caught in the door. Tommy closed it behind him and, with a spring in his step, jogged over to the driver's side. Whatever he had at Monte's could definitely wait until tomorrow.

The drive back to their place seemed to take forever and no time at all at the same time. Before either of them realized it, Adam was unlocking the front door and ushering Tommy inside. He pinned him to the door, kissing him, Tommy's hands wrapping around him and gliding up the silky straps of the dress. Tommy felt how desperate he truly was when he pulled at the straps. He wanted to slide them off Adam's shoulders, bare his chest so he could kiss every single freckle he saw but he didn't want to rip the dress either.

He broke the kiss, tearing his lips away from Adam's. "Need you out of this dress, now, please?"

Adam pulled back, smiling down at him. "Okay, baby, gimme a second."

Tommy watched as Adam took a step back and reached around. The sound of the zipper was probably the best sound Tommy had heard all night. It made his dick throb and his face break out into a smile.

The straps loosened on Adam's shoulders and he clutched the dress to his front as the back opened up. Slowly, he slid each arm out of the straps so the only thing holding the dress up was his hand. He wiggled his hips a bit and soon he was stepping out of a tiny scrap of black lace. Tommy swallowed hard, his mouth dry and his fingers itching to touch and then Adam surged forward, pressing them together, fusing their mouths together again, his hands threading through Tommy's hair.

Tommy was all too aware now that the only thing holding Adam's dress up was the press of their bodies, that if he moved even a fraction of an inch backward, the shimmery black material would slip to the floor, leaving Adam in nothing but stockings, a garter, and heels. His brain almost shorted out at the image of Adam fucking him in that outfit and a moan slipped past his lips.

"What do you want baby? This is me apologizing and tonight, it's all for you."

Tommy leaned his head back and looked up into Adam's eyes. He frowned. "No, tonight it's about us. We both were in the wrong, we both said and did things we regret. So tonight is about both of us apologizing and reconnecting."

Adam kissed him again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, holding his head in place, and stealing his breath away. Tommy dug his nails into Adam's shoulders, clinging to him, never wanting to let him go ever again.

Adam pushed him back toward the bed until Tommy felt it behind his knees and they buckled out from underneath him. He sat down hard and stared up at Adam. With a wink, Adam dropped the dress and Tommy swallowed hard. His mouth watered so much that he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Adam's cock. He licked it, probing his tongue into the slit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it into the heat of his mouth.

Adam's hands immediately found his hair, tugging just right until Tommy was moaning around his cock and pressing his head back into Adam's touch. And then Adam pulled his head back and Tommy looked up at him, eyes glassy with need, lips red and swollen and glistening.

"Get on the bed," he growled and Tommy hastily complied.

He scrambled back to rest against the head board as Adam crawled over top of him. His eyes rolled back and a needy groan spilled out of his mouth as Adam pressed a hand right over his cock. Tommy arched up into his touch. "Adam," he whined.

The sound of his zipper echoed through the room and only heightened his need. He lifted his hips up in an attempt to help Adam and wiggled them a bit as Adam jerked the jeans over his hips and down his legs. Adam yanked the boots off and the jeans came with them and then he was back, shouldering Tommy's legs apart as he sucked his cock deep into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Tommy cried out, nearly sitting up before flopping back down on the bed. He dropped his hands to thread them in Adam's hair, not directing, just needing to do something with them. Adam sucked and nibbled his cock and used his free hand to fondle Tommy's balls until Tommy felt like he was going to explode.

He felt thumbs parting his cheeks and tried not to bemoan the loss of Adam's mouth on his cock when he started tonguing his hole. He felt each little lick, jab, poke and press inside as he thrust against Adam's tongue. "Fuck, Adam, please."

Adam pulled away and Tommy was grateful to hear the familiar snick of the lube top and happier still when he felt a slick couple of fingers easily press inside him. It didn't take more than a couple of strokes to open him up.

"Open your eyes, Tommy Joe, I wanna see you."

Tommy opened and looked right into Adam's blue eyes and as he felt his cock breach his entrance, he could see the love and apology and forgiveness Adam was trying to convey with every touch and caress. He rubbed his hands up and down Adam's back, digging his fingers into his ass, urging him deeper.

"Harder," he asked raggedly and Adam obeyed.

They moved in unison, Tommy arching up to meet Adam's every thrust, his legs wrapped around Adam's waist and his hands clutching at Adam's back. And all the while, their eyes stayed locked on each other.

Tommy could feel the pleasure spiking at the base of his spine. "Close," he whispered and Adam swiveled his hips, hitting his prostate.

"Yes," Tommy hissed out as Adam did it again.

Adam bent down and joined their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth with a desperation that told Tommy just how close Adam was. He broke the kiss. "Do it, now baby, please?"

And just like that Adam shuddered inside him, pulsed inside him, coating his insides, marking him as Adam's. The look on Adam's face was pure ecstasy, and the rush of emotion Tommy felt pushed him right over the edge and he was shooting his semen between them, covering their bellies.

Adam collapsed down onto Tommy and he welcomed the weight. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over.

Pulling back, Adam looked at him, brushed the hair off his forehead with a shaky hand. "No, Tommy, I'm the one who's sorry." He pressed their lips together and licked his way into Tommy's mouth, telling him with his touch more than words could ever say.

When Adam's dick softened and started to slip out, he rolled off Tommy and got up, heading to the bathroom. Tommy heard the water running and smiled up at Adam a few moments later when he returned with a damp cloth. He lifted his hand and stroked Adam's hair while he cleaned him up, and when he was finished he pulled Adam back into the bed until his head was resting on Tommy's chest.

He ran his hand up and down Adam's back and stroked his hair, finally kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

Adam leaned back and looked up at him. "Even when I've been a first class asshole and a complete and utter idiot?"

A chuckle bubbled out of Tommy's chest and he lifted up to kiss Adam softly on the lips. "Yeah, even then. I promise I won't walk out again."

"I promise to try not to be an idiot again but at the very least I'll give you the benefit of the doubt first."

"That's all I ask," Tommy said softly.

Adam settled back down onto his chest and within a few minutes his breathing had evened out and Tommy could tell he was asleep. He kissed the top of his head one more time. "I'll always love you, Adam Lambert, no matter what happens."

And even though Adam was already asleep and couldn't say it back, Tommy knew that he was loved too. This whole evening had been a testimony to how much Adam loved him. And this very moment, he could feel it in the stockings that rubbed against his legs because Adam had forgotten to take them off. He tightened his arms around Adam and drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on his face.

  


  
**The End.**   



End file.
